Hacker in Love
by kimfreakming
Summary: "Software saja bisa kau hack, bagaimana jika hatimu sendiri yang kau hack agar bisa menerimaku menjadi pacarmu?" –Mingyu "Sekali bodoh, ya tetap bodoh. Kau ini, orang bodoh yang selalu bicara omong kosong." –Wonu
1. Chapter 1

**Hacker in Love**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu! _player_ x Wonwoo! _hacker_

 _Bahasa baku tak baku_

.

.

.

Seperti inilah setiap hari aktivitas Jeon Wonu. Duduk menatap layar komputer, itulah salah satu sebab ia berkacamata. Bukan pekerjaannya sih, hanya saja ia disuruh menjaga warung internet atau nama bekennya _warnet_ oleh kakaknya _._ Ia sih mau-mau saja, hitung-hitung belajar untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya, ia ingin menjadi agen FBI, membobol akun penjahat. Korban film memang Jeon Wonu ini. Tapi, sepertinya ia memang punya bakat dalam bidang ini, buktinya ia bisa hack akun orang yang mampir di warnetnya dan juga akun-akun tak senonoh.

Pernah satu hari, Wonu kesal sekali pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berisik sekali di warnetnya. Ia beri peringatan tak digubris. Ia beri peringatan yang kedua, malah semakin ribut. Akhirnya ia datangi pemuda itu, pemuda itu sedang menonton hal yang tak senonoh rupanya. Lalu Wonu kembali lagi ke tempatnya, langsung saja ia hack akun pemuda dibar komputer bernomor 4 dan juga langsung mematikan server agar tak terhubung dengan internet. Kemudian terdengarlah suara protes pemuda itu padanya.

"Hey, penjaga warnet. Bagaimana, sih. Masa servernya terputus tiba-tiba, aku merasa dirugikan! Aku tak mau bayar."

"Seharusnya kau baca rulesnya. Disini tak boleh menonton yang tak senonoh, kalau kau mau menonton yang tidak-tidak. Menontonlah di kamarmu, kalau di kamarmu kau takkan diganggu siapapun." Wonu tak menatap pemuda itu. Tanpa Wonu sadari, pemuda itu malah menatap wajah Wonu sambil bergumam 'cantik'.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu?"

Kemudian Wonu langsung menoleh, menatap horor pemuda yang tadi akunnya ia hack. "kau gila. Jangan bercanda." Fokusnya kembali lagi pada komputer.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku tak mau."

"Kalau kau tak mau memberi nomor ponselmu, aku tak akan bayar."

"Lebih baik kau pergi sana. Jangan balik lagi. jangan main disini lagi." Kemudian, pemuda itu pergi. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang tak berniat membayar, hanya saja ia sibuk mencari-cari alasan agar ia lolos dari Wonu. Bikin naik darah saja.

Jadilah Wonu yang harus membayar tagihan pemuda itu pada kakaknya. Dasar menyebalkan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat ia baru tiba untuk menjaga warnet, bergantian dengan kakaknya. Ia melihat pemuda itu lagi, sedang duduk manis menatap layar komputer didepannya. Wonu jadi malas jaga kalau begini, ingin pulang tapi kakaknya sudah mengancamnya jika ia tak jaga, seluruh fasilitas komputer dikamarnya akan ditarik kembali. Dengan berat, Wonu akhirnya duduk di kursi penjaga, mencoba rileks.

Wonu lama-lama jengah, memeriksa setiap web yang dibuka para pengunjung warnetnya. Pemuda itu terus saja mengotori komputer warnetnya dengan situs-situs terlarang. Akhirnya Wonu hack lagi akun pemuda itu dan memutus kembali servernya.

"Hey yang disana, kau ini kan sudah kuperingati, bukan? Jangan buka-buka yang seperti itu. Kau ini bodoh, ya? Warnetnya tutup. Pergi sana."

"Kenapa kau hanya mengusirku? Masih banyak yang main di warnet ini. Tapi kenapa yang diusir hanya aku?"

"Karena kau bodoh."

"Heh dengar ya. Ayahku seorang tentara, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu kepada beliau." Pemuda itu mengancam dengan mengibaskan ponselnya ke wajah Wonu. Perdebatan mereka ternyata menjadi tontonan seru bagi orang-orang didalam Warnet. Ck

"Kalau ayahmu tentara, seharusnya kau disiplin. Aku yakin kau ini masih anak sekolahan, benar kan? Lalu kau sudah berani membuka akses porno? Dasar bodoh." Wonu tak perduli sekarang, ia kembali duduk menatap layar komputer di depannya, terserah pemuda itu saja mau bicara apa.

Kemudian pemuda itu mencari tempat kosong, tempat yang akan ia tempati untuk kembali menjelajah situs di internet. Wonu memutus semua server komputer, terpaksa ia lakukan, agar orang itu pergi dari warnetnya.

Kemudian terdengar protes dari pengunjung lainnya, yang bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba servernya diputus, lalu Wonu mencoba mencari alasan agar orang-orang itu pergi, pasti ia yang dimarahi kakaknya nanti, masa bodoh dengan itu. Yang penting pemuda gila itu pergi. Setelah orang-orang pergi dan membayar, akhirnya mereka pergi. Ada satu orang yang masih betah duduk didalam bar komputer bernomor 4. Itu pemuda gila yang tadi, entahlah. Wonu terlalu kesal melihat wajahnya dan menghadapi tingkah gilanya, jadi ia memanggilnya pemuda gila.

"Kau tak berniat pergi?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Menurutmu, apa ada orang gila main di warnet?"

"Hey warnet ini mengijinkan orang gila masuk?"

"Tidak. Itu sebabnya aku mengusirmu."

"Hey, kau ini manis, tapi kau selalu berucap kasar padaku, sayang sekali."

"Salahmu minta kukasari. Kalau kau waras, kau pasti taat peraturan, bukan?"

"Aku gila karena melihatmu."

Kemudian Wonu yang pergi dari warnet. Malas sekali, membuang energi hanya untuk adu mulut dengan si gila itu. Darahnya benar-benar naik saat bertemu pemuda itu. Kemudian, ia melihat kakaknya dari jauh, sepertinya kakaknya akan memeriksa keadaan warnet. Gawat, kalau ia balik lagi ke warnet, ia akan bertemu orang gila itu. Kalau ia terus berjalan, ia pasti ditanyai macam-macam oleh kakaknya. Akhirnya ia berbelok menuju rumah Seungkwan, ia butuh hiburan sekarang.

.

.

"Loh, _hyung._ Ada apa kemari?" Beruntungnya mereka berpapasan di jalan, jadi Wonu tak usah capek menuju rumah Seungkwan.

"Kau mau tidak, besok menggantikanku menjaga warnet?"

"Apa aku dibayar untuk itu?" Wonu langsung mencibir, semua orang sama saja. Menyebalkan. "Aku bercanda, _hyung._ Tapi aku juga boleh, kan. Bermain komputer sepuasku?"

"Sepuasmu. Tapi, kau harus membantuku menipu kakakku. Bilang padanya aku sakit, jadi aku tak bisa jaga warnet."

"Eh, memangnya ada apa _hyung?_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tak ingin jaga warnet? Biasanya kau paling bersemangat menghabiskan waktumu di warnet."

"Kepalaku sedikit pening, jadi aku tak _mood_ berdiam di warnet." Seungkwan hanya memandang Wonu heran, karena menurutnya alasan Wonu tak masuk akal. "Sudah ya, aku mau istirahat. Jangan lupa bilang pada, kakakku." Seungkwan terus-terusan bingung dibuatnya, meminta bantuan, lalu pergi. _'Wonu hyung sepertinya ada masalah'_

.

.

Baru saja ingin bersantai, Wonu dibuat kaget. Kakaknya ada dirumah, sepertinya mencari Wonu. Wonu mencoba pelan-pelan masuk ke kamar, agar tak ketahuan.

"Jeon Wonu." Deg! Wonu langsung membeku, suara kakaknya tak biasa sekali, membuat Wonu takut saja. Kemudian, dengan ragu Wonu menoleh sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Kakaknya mendekati Wonu, kalau ini di animasikan, mungkin sudah ada api membara dibelakang Jeon Yunho, kakak Wonu. "Berani sekali mematikan semua server, meninggalkan warnet, kemudian kabur. Kalau kau tak berniat membantuku menjaga warnet, kau seharusnya bilang. Jangan malah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mencuri komputerku? Untungnya tadi ada seorang anak muda, dia jujur dan baik. Tidak sepertimu."

Wonu memutar matanya jengah, pemuda gila itu carmuk sekali, sih. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendatangi cenayang, membunuh pemuda gila itu dengan ilmu hitam, agar ia tak melihat wajah menyebalkannya lagi.

"Kau ini kuajak bicara malah tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu. Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" tak sopan memang ia tak menatap kakaknya bicara dan juga tak merespon, tapi kakaknya ini mengganggu rencana jahatnya, seram sekali kalau tiba-tiba pemuda gila itu mati dengan tak wajar. Disebabkan Jeon Wonu si pendendam. Ck

Lama-lama, Yunho jengah juga lihat wajah Wonu yang semakin menyebalkan dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia mengalah, meninggalkan Jeon Wonu dengan segala khayalan jahatnya untuk pemuda gila di warnet itu.

.

.

Keesokannya, Wonu serius tak ke warnet. Ia serius akan rencana jahatnya, menemui cenayang. Dia kesini ditemani Uji, teman curhatnya. Ia juga sudah menceritakan semua tentang pemuda gila itu pada Uji dan juga rencana jahatnya untuk pemuda malang itu. Uji hanya bergidik ngeri betapa jahatnya sahabatnya itu.

"Won, kau serius? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu mati dan cenayang itu digrebek, lalu cenayang itu melaporkanmu dan aku ke polisi? Aku masih ingin menghirup udara bebas, Won." Mendengar cicitan hiperbol Uji, Wonu semakin _badmood._

"Kau ini banyak omong, sama seperti pemuda gila itu. Yasudah kau pergi saja, jangan terlibat denganku, jangan berteman dengan orang kriminal sepertiku." Uji tersentak juga akan ucapan dingin Wonu, akhirnya ia memilih menemani Wonu. Sampailah mereka di rumah gubuk cenayang itu, sepertinya cenayang itu juga kedatangan pelanggan.

Betapa kagetnya Wonu, pelanggan itu ternyata pemuda gila yang beberapa hari belakangan ini sering datang ke warnetnya. Wonu pura-pura tak melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu melihat wajahnya. Sial

"Hai manis, memang benar kata pepatah. Jodoh tak kemana. Buktinya kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu bertemu denganmu." Ingin sekali Wonu menampar wajahnya, tapi ia masih waras untuk tak melakukan hal itu didepan Uji dan Cenayang itu.

Wonu mencoba seperti tidak ada pemuda gila didalam sini, masa sudah jauh-jauh ia datang kesini, tak jadi? Ia malah semakin gemas ingin memusnahkan pemuda itu. Kemudian cenayang itu bertanya pada pemuda gila itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan, anak muda?"

"Apa kau bisa menarik hati seseorang agar orang itu cinta padaku." Pemuda itu bicara sambil melirik-lirik Wonu. Wonu pura-pura tak perduli.

"Memang kau tak ingin mencoba menyatakannya secara langsung?"

"Mana bisa? Orang itu kejam seperti nenek sihir." Wonu lama-lama terpancing juga karena pemuda itu seperti meledeknya dengan gerak tubuhnya. _Fyi_ , Wonu daritadi lirik-lirik walau pura-pura tak perduli.

"Heh, pemuda gila. Dengar ya, walau kau mencoba menarik perhatianku lewat cenayang, aku tak akan pernah tertarik pada orang bar-bar sepertimu." Wonu kesal, ia jadi teriak kan saking kesalnya. Pemuda itu hanya senyum-senyum sok tampan.

"Kau ingin aku guna-guna, ya? Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk menarik perhatianmu lewat cenayang. Kau ini agresif ya, kita bahkan baru kenal."

Wonu malu sendiri, wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga, sepertinya ia akan pendek umur jika terus beradu mulut dengan pemuda gila itu. Uji disamping Wonu hanya bisa menenangkan Wonu, mengusap punggungnya. Mau tak mau Wonu pergi, ia tak bisa diam disini sampai nanti, mati berdiri ia kalau terus-terusan satu tempat dengan pemuda gila itu.

.

.

Wonu tak tahu, tapi pemuda gila itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Wonu bahkan bermimpi tadi pemuda gila itu tersenyum menyeramkan padanya, mencoba melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang gila disini? Wonu atau pemuda itu? Entahlah.

Kakaknya menyuruhnya menjaga warnet lagi, karena Seungkwan tiba-tiba terserang _muntaber_. Anak itu, benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Baru sehari kemarin padahal ia menjaga warnetnya. Dengan berat hati, Wonu pergi untuk menjaga warnet. Ia sudah tinggal duduk saja, sebelum melihat adegan tak senonoh yang disuguhkan pemuda gila itu dibar nomor 6. Tak ada kapoknya pemuda itu, malah sekarang secara _live_ ia berbuat cabul kepada seorang gadis, Wonu tahu gadis ini. Chou Tzuyu, gadis abg tanggung komplek sebelah.

"HEY HEY! Kau ini berani sekali, sih." Wonu benar-benar kesal, akhirnya ia melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang tegas pemuda gila itu. "Yatuhan, Yatuhan. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa mati muda aku. Yatuhan." Wonu memijit keningnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya buram. Ia pingsan

.

.

Sebuah tepukan Wonu rasakan di pipinya. Wajah Pemuda gila ini tepat dihadapannya. Refleks ia menampar pipi pemuda gila itu. Dan refleks juga ia memegang dadanya dan alat vitalnya. Ia harus waspada, pemuda ini berbahaya, bisa mencabulinya kapan saja.

"Kau ini memang manis dan kasar. Sayangnya aku tertarik akan kekasaranmu." Wonu terus memandangnya tajam, pemuda itu terus-menerus tersenyum. "Selama kita bertemu, kita belum saling berkenalan. Namaku Kim Mingyu, panggil saja tampan."

Wonu langsung bangkit, ia tak mau bicara lagi dengan pemuda gila bernama Mingyu ini. Bisa penuaan dini ia. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan warnet. Pemuda itu mengikutinya. Ia masuk lagi kedalam warnet, pemuda gila itu tetap mengikutinya. Lama-lama kesal juga terus diikuti seperti ini, apalagi oleh seseorang yang ingin kau hindari.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Mencari masalah denganku terus? Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan, HAH?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, acuh "Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, cantik."

"DENGAR YA, BODOH! AKU INI PRIA."

"Aku tak perduli, kau memang cantik."

"Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku? dari hidupku?"

"Tak bisa. Karena aku ingin tahu namamu."

"Namaku Jeon Wonu. KAU PUAS? Kau bisa pergi sebelum aku meninjumu untuk yang kedua kali."

"Asal kau tahu ya, manis. Tinjuanmu itu tak sakit, tak berasa apapun. Tinju saja lagi, oh tinju saja di bahuku. Aku sedang pegal-pegal kebetulan."

Wonu tak tahan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan warnet, tapi pemuda itu terus mengikutinya. Wonu kesal sekali, akhirnya ia pulang kerumah. Mingyu masih terus mengikutinya, akhirnya setelah sampai rumah, kebetulan sekali Yunho ada didepan rumah. Ia ingin mengadu pada kakaknya, agar kakaknya mau repot-repot mengusir Mingyu. Memukul Mingyu, mungkin?

"Won, kau kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu kan belakangan ini hidupku tak tenang. Itu semua karena pemuda ini." Wonu menunjuk Mingyu tepat didepan muka Mingyu yang sok kebingungan.

"Kau. Terimakasih ya waktu itu kau telah menjaga warnetku, karena si bodoh ini tiba-tiba pulang." Yunho sekarang malah bersekutu dengan Mingyu. Sungguh Wonu tak tahan, ingin sekali ia meminum racun tikus saat ini juga. Akhirnya, Wonu melengos masuk kedalam rumah. Ia tak tahan sungguh, bagaimana jika seisi dunia berisi mahluk seperti Mingyu?

.

.

Wonu sakit semenjak kemarin ia bertemu lagi Kim Mingyu, sungguh fisiknya lelah, batinnya lebih lelah. Ia jadi menyesal, kalau saja ia tak mematikan server dan tak mehack akun Mingyu waktu itu, mungkin kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang tenang-tenang saja selama ini. Kim Mingyu penghancur ketenangan hidupnya.

Ia makin pusing saat kakaknya tiba-tiba membawa Kim Mingyu masuk kedalam rumah dengan alasan _'untuk menjagamu'_. Apa Jeon Yunho tak tahu? Kim Mingyu malah membuat sakitnya bertambah parah.

"Hai." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya ragu, ia masih tersenyum kepada Wonu yang tak mau menatapnya. "Maafkan aku ya, _hyung_."

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan embel-embel _hyung_?"

"Aku tahu dari Yunho _hyung_ bahwa kau setahun lebih tua dariku. Maafkan aku ya, mungkin kau sangat membenciku. Mungkin, aku yang menyebabkanmu sakit karena kau terlalu membenciku."

"Kau tahu itu, kenapa kau kemari. Dan juga itu bukan mungkin, itu sebuah fakta. Aku membencimu. Kau memang berniat membunuhku, ya?"

"Tidak begitu, aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku dan juga akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Anggap saja balas budiku. Maafkan aku juga sering membuatmu kesal, sungguh sebenarnya aku tak berniat membuatmu kesal." Wonu yang kesal, luluh juga. Ia tak melihat tipuan dari pancaran manik gelap Kim Mingyu, mungkin memang Wonu yang mendadak tempramen saat bertemu anak itu.

Mingyu benar bisa diandalkan ternyata, daritadi ia suruh anak itu membersihkan seluruh isi rumah, membuatkannya makanan, mencuci piringnya, dan membelikan Wonu makanan ringan di minimarket. Kebencian Wonu pada Mingyu jadi sedikit berkurang karena hari ini. Sebenarnya, benar kata Mingyu, ia memang tak berniat menyebalkan. Wonu saja yang tempramen.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang dulu ya. Ibuku sepertinya mencariku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Datang lagi kalau kau tak ada kerjaan, hitung-hitung jadi pembantuku. Mau ya?"

"Untukmu apa yang tidak, sih?" Wonu tiba-tiba mual mendengar sesuatu yang _cheesy_ terucap untuknya dari Kim Mingyu, mana Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Wonu. Buru-buru ia mendorong Mingyu keluar. "Oh iya, _hyung_. _Kalau_ kau butuh aku untuk jadi pembantumu, _chat_ saja aku. Aku sudah berteman denganmu di layn." Wonu hanya mengangguk. Lumayan, pekerjaannya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

 **Kimingyu : Hai,** ** _hyung_**

 **Jeonu : Ada apa? (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Kau tidak merindukanku?**

 **Jeonu : Menurutmu, apakah seseorang sepertiku bisa merindukan seseorang sepertimu? (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Mana tahu? Aku kan orangnya selalu dirindukan orang. Heheh**

 **Jeonu : Tertawa saja bersama nyamuk (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Ya,** ** _hyung_** **. Jangan marah. Maafkan aku, ya?**

 **Jeonu : Kau ini, sudah tahu menyebalkan. Terus saja bersikap menyebalkan. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau tidak menyebalkan lagi. (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Ya, Sohye? Kau ingin kita bertemu? Besok? Dimana?**

 **Jeonu : Sudah kuduga seseorang sepertimu adalah seorang penipu ulung,** ** _player._** **(** _read_ **)**

Kemudian Mingyu tak membalas, untuk pertama kalinya Wonu merasa kecewa _chat_ nya hanya sekedar di _read_. Biasanya tak pernah ia kecewa kalaupun _chat_ nya hanya di _read_ oleh temannya. Ini terlalu cepat untuk Wonu jatuh cinta, pada seorang _player_ pula. Memang benar, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Sayangnya Wonu tak bisa membedakan perasaannya, benci atau cinta pada _pemuda gila di warnet._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama-tama, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat responnya untuk ff Love Me Harder, memang kecepetan banget alurnya. Maklum ya, masih amatir, kkk~ tadinya tuh, udah aku kasih spasi padahal biar ga kecepetan, eh spasinya hilang pas aku pos. Tak apalah, terimakasih ya sekali lagi untuk apresiasi kakak-kakak semua;)

Dan aku kembali membuat ff receh dengan cast teryahut(?) sepanjang jalan setapak(?) gimana? Suka? suka? Maaf ya, Wonu selalu aku buat jatuh duluan pada pesona Kim Mingyu, tsaah/? Gimana mau lanjut? Mau? Selama liburan ini, mood menulisku menggebu-gebu/? Jadi aku suka sekali menorehkan hasil khayalanku lewat . oh iya, maaf juga kalau banyak typo, tak aku edit ulang soalnya/?

 **p.s** jangan panggil aku kakak ya(?) aku masih SMA, kelas satu. kkk~ mungkin cuap-cuap ini juga sama panjangnya dengan words ff ini, sudah dulu ya. Aku butuh kritik dan saran, agar aku semangat melanjutkan ff ini(?) *bow

Terimakasih sudah membaca;)

 _02 January 2017_


	2. Fall?

**Hacker in Love**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu! _player_ x Wonwoo! _hacker_

 _Bahasa baku tak baku_

.

.

.

Wonu tak tahu bahwa sesakit ini rasanya jatuh cinta. Memang Wonu yang bodoh, sudah tahu Kim Mingyu itu memang _player,_ masa hanya karena dirawat ketika sakit saja ia langsung terpikat. Salahkan Kim Mingyu yang terlalu menebarkan kebencian pada Wonu. Wonu mana tahu perbandingan cinta dan benci? Ia hanya tahu jenis-jenis software dan hardware atau semua yang berhubungan dengan IT. Yang seperti cinta-cintaan baru kali ini Wonu rasakan, bersama orang yang salah. Kim Mingyu.

Sejak kemarin, Wonu tak berniat membuka handphone. Menghindari Kim Mingyu. Ia juga sudah menutup segala akses kakaknya menuju kamarnya, jadi sejak kemarin ia belum makan apapun. Masih dengan perut kosong, ia terus memikirkan bagaimana agar ia bisa melupakan rasa sukanya pada Kim Mingyu, menurutnya Kim Mingyu itu bukan seseorang yang harus dikagumi, membuat sakit hati saja. Sementara terus berpikir, perutnya keroncongan juga. Ia tak tahan! Ia haus, ia tak masalah kalau harus tak makan selama dua hari, tapi jika tak minum ia tak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Akhirnya, dengan segala rasa gengsi dan haus, ia mengendap-ngendap menuju dapur, agar tak ketahuan kakaknya. Namun, saat menengok kebelakang, berjaga apa kakaknya ada atau tidak, ia malah menubruk dada seseorang. Sial! Lebih sial lagi, dada orang itu adalah dada Kim Mingyu! Mau apa dia dirumahnya?

" _hyung?_ Yunho _hyung_ menitipkanmu padaku, sementara dia menjaga warnet. Jadi, kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku lusa kemarin?"

"Lowbat." Jeon Wonu kembali kepada sifat aslinya, ketus menyebalkan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil, karena ia tahu Wonu berbohong. Tapi ia coba untuk tak mempermainkan Wonu sekarang.

"Kudengar dari Yunho _hyung_ , kau juga belum makan ya dari kemarin? Kau ini kan baru sembuh sakit. Jangan membuatmu menjadi sakit lagi, _hyung."_ Wonu langsung memasang muka datar, sedatar-datarnya. Pemuda ini yang membuatnya sakit, tapi ia masih berpura-pura bodoh.

"Kalau aku sakit, memang apa perdulimu? Kau pasti akan sibuk mendatangi cenayang, kan? Agar aku cepat mati. Kau senang kan aku mati?"

Mingyu tak pura-pura, ia tersentak bukan main atas ucapan yang keluar dari Wonu. Memang benar wanita pms itu mulutnya seperti _mercon_. Tapi, Wonu kan pria. "Kau ini selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Kau ini jahat sekali padaku."

"Kalau aku jahat, kau apa?"

"Aku Kim Mingyu anak muda sopan, baik, tampan, menantu idaman semua ibu di komplek ini." Serius deh, Wonu belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Ia pusing bukan main, ditambah mulut sampah Kim Mingyu, semakin pusing saja jadinya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan anak itu, ia langsung menuju tempat tujuannya, dapur.

Kim Mingyu itu terus mengikutinya. Wonu mengambil air putih untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering bukan main, beragumen dengan Kim Mingyu memang tak berfaedah.

"Enak sekali, mengambil jus dirumah orang, sudah merasa bos? Aku saja meminum air putih."

"Yunho _hyung_ bilang anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Kau ini orang gila, tuna wisma pula. Aku sih tak sudi menampungmu."

"Sakit hati sekali dikatai begitu, tak apa. Berhubung Kim Mingyu ini pemuda dermawan, maafmu selalu kuterima, _hyung."_

"Kalaupun di dunia ini hanya tersisa kau dan keledai. Aku dengan senang hati memilih keledai."

"Keledai kan bodoh, _hyung?"_

"Kau dan keledai itu tak ada bedanya. Tapi aku lebih memilih keledai karena keledai tak banyak bicara omong kosong sepertimu." Kemudian, perut Wonu berbunyi. Malu sekali, sudah menghina Mingyu, perutnya malah berbunyi. Wonu tak berani menatap Kim Mingyu. Runtuh sudah harga diri setinggi gunung everest miliknya.

"Kau lapar, ya?" Wonu bersikukuh tak ingin menatap Kim Mingyu, alih-alih tak ditatap, Kim Mingyu menyeringai diam-diam. "Keledai ini akan memasakan makanan terenak seperti buatan manusia pada umumnya. Masakan keledai bodoh ini bahkan seenak masakan mastersef bintang lima." Wonu masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia benar-benar tak enak pada Mingyu. Eh, sejak kapan Wonu punya rasa bersalah? Entahlah.

Benar, Kim Mingyu benar-benar memasak untuknya, sementara ia terus menatapi tembok dapur. Seperti ada magnet di dapur, beranjakpun ia tak bisa, malu sekali rasanya. Ia jadi menyesal meminum air tadi.

Menurut buku yang pernah ia baca, terlalu lama duduk akan menyebabkan kerusakan ginjal, sedangkan ia daritadi duduk dimeja dapur, sembari menatap tembok. Sepertinya yang terlihat seperti tuna wisma disini adalah Jeon Wonu. Dengan berat, berat sekali rasanya ia beranjak menuju ruang keluarga, menonton tv. Meninggalkan Kim Mingyu dengan segala kesibukannya di dapur.

.

.

Berselang sepuluh menit, Kim Mingyu datang memanggilnya untuk menuju ruang makan. Ia ragu sebenarnya mau ikut atau tidak, ikut karena kasihan pemuda itu sudah memasak dan juga ia lapar, tidak karena gengsinya lebih agung dari rasa laparnya. Pada akhirnya tetap saja rasa lapar mengalahkan keagungan gengsi tak jelasnya.

Wonu kaget bukan main, masalahnya makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, banyak bukan main. Bagaimana ia menghabiskan semua ini?

"Dihabiskan ya, _hyung."_ Kim Mingyu sepertinya tak marah, ia malah menyeringai menyebalkan di hadapan makanan.

"Pasti dibubuhi racun, ya?"

"Kau ini selalu menuduhku seolah aku orang jahat yang selalu jahat. Kalaupun diracun, memang dirumah ini ada racun?"

Wonu baru ingat. Ia dan kakaknya tak menyimpan racun apapun dirumah ini, hanya ada bubuk serbuk yang sering ada dikardus sepatu, itu saja.

Mingyu juga ikut memakan masakannya, ia sekarang yakin. Tak ada racun. Kim Mingyu memang tak pernah berbohong kalau urusan makanan, tapi kalau urusan hati ia jagonya membohongi perasaan untuk sekedar permainan. Dan sekarang, Jeon Wonu mainan incarannya.

.

.

"Jahat sekali, makan tak mengajakku. Memang ya, si bodoh ini jika senang meninggalkanku, jika susah, datang mengemis-ngemis padaku." Jeon Yunho, datang menoyor kepala Wonu, membuat mood Wonu semakin jelek.

"Tenang _hyung,_ aku sudah menyiapkan khusus untukmu di lemari makan."

"Kau ini memang yang terbaik, Mingyu." Kemudian Yunho pergi dengan segala umpatan yang Wonu tujukan padanya.

"Tidak baik terus mengumpati orang, apalagi dia kakakmu."

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau ini terus-terusan jutek padaku, kau marah lagi ya padaku?" wonu hanya mendelik sebal sebagai jawaban, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja makan menuju ruang keluarga. Melanjutkan acara menontonnya yang tertunda. "Kau marah padaku, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baik, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, tak enak sekali daritadi diberi wajah galakmu."

"Sana pergi, jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi!"

Kemudian Mingyu menuju dapur, pamit kepada Jeon Yunho, dan benar-benar pergi setelah menutup pintu luar.

.

.

Wonu langsung berlari kekamarnya. Mengambil ponselnya, menghidupkannya. Kemudian melihat notifikasi layn, pesan masuk dari Kim Mingyu, ada 35 dari lusa kemarin. Anak itu terus spam, dengan kalimat mengkhawatirkannya, lalu permintaan maafnya, dan stiker tak berguna yang ia kirimkan untuknya. Omong kosong, semua pria sama saja. Tunggu, Wonu. Kau juga pria, bukan?

Kemudian Wonu iseng mencoba hack akun akun sosial pribadi Kim Mingyu, mulai dari instagram, Wonu lihat dm-nya. Isinya semua pria manis dan wanita-wanita seksi. Memang benar, Kim Mingyu ini berbahaya, seorang _player_ ulung. Wonu tak boleh tertipu, bisa habis ia kalau tertipu.

Tiba-tiba ide brilian melintas di pikirannya. Ia tak boleh terpikat duluan pada Kim Mingyu. Ia yang harus membuat Mingyu bertekuk lutut duluan padanya. Mana mau ia mengejar-ngejar orang, apalagi _player_ seperti Kim Mingyu.

 **Jeonu : Mingyu, besok kau ada acara? (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Eh? Bukannya tadi kau marah padaku?**

 **Jeonu : Kau ingin aku marah padamu, begitu? Yasudah. (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Eh tidak, memangnya ada apa,** ** _hyung?_**

 **Jeonu : Aku ingin kita kencan. (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : (** _mengirim stiker cony yang berharap_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : SEORANG JEON WONU MENGAJAKKU KENCAN. YATUHAN!**

 **Jeonu : Kalau kau terus berisik akan kubatalkan saja. (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : JANGAN! AKU JANJI AKU AKAN MENJADI ANAK BAIK**

 **Kimingyu : Kau ini marah terus, jangan hanya di** ** _read_** **. Kim Mingyu butuh kepastian**

Wonu benar-benar jengah pada sikap hiperbol Mingyu, tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum. Membayangkan kencannya besok dengan orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu. _Player_ pencuri hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 is out! Bagaimana? Apa suka? Atau justru mengecewakan? Aku ngetik ini dengan rasa ogah-ogahan yang luar biasa tinggi(?) mau bagaimana lagi? tugas, membuat ff ini terbengkalai/? Akhirnya dengan semangat tinggi/? Aku mengalahkan rasa _mager_ aku mengetik chapter ini/? Teman-temanku bilang omonganku selalu tak masuk akal. Dan kadang asal ceplos/? Pengaruh meanie memang kuat sekali/? Kkk~ Chapter 2 ini makin pendek, ya? Maaf ya. Tapi, aku tunggu review kakak-kakak semua;) terimakasih~

 **p.s** Woo~ aku masih dalam mode sedih+baper karena I.O.I bubar T.T tapi tak apa, itu artinya Pristin akan debut. Tapi tetap saja, aku pasti rindu mereka bersebelas. Oh iya, biasku di I.O.I adalah Zhou dan Sohye unnie;) semuanya sih sebenarnya;) dan biasku di Pristin adalah Kawe unnie;) semuanya juga sih sebenarnya;) aku tak sabar menunggu Pristin debut. Sungguh tak sabar!

.

At least/ review ya, kakak;)

 _23 Jan 2017_


	3. Disappointed

**Hacker in Love**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu! _player_ x Wonwoo! _hacker_

 _Bahasa baku tak baku_

.

.

.

Disinilah Wonu sekarang, duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang kosong. Anak-anak pun tak ada yang minat mendekatinya, bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya sudah layak disandingkan dengan seorang psikopat yang menunggu korbannya datang, seram.

Usut punya usut, Jeon Wonu ini sangat tidak sabaran akan kencannya dengan Kim Mingyu. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu sejam lamanya untuk memilih baju yang ia rasa bagus dan cocok untuk ia kenakan. Alih-alih terburu waktu, malah berakhir seperti ini jadinya. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu tidak sabaran. Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam Wonu duduk sendirian ditemani dengan debu-debu yang berterbangan, bahkan ada beberapa yang terbang mengenai area matanya. Wonu tetap bersabar. Entah keberapa kalinya ia mengelus dadanya.

Dengan segala rasa sabarnya ia tetap menunggu Kim Mingyu datang dan bisa berkencan dengannya. Akhirnya setelah satu jam lebih menunggu, kesabarannya pun habis. Ia kembali pulang dengan setumpuk rasa kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada Kim Mingyu. Bisa-bisanya seorang berharga diri setinggi gunung everest menunggu seorang urakan seperti Kim Mingyu, jangan terlalu berharap lebih, Jeon.

 **Kimingyu :** ** _Hyung,_** **kau dimana? Maafkan aku, aku baru sampai tadi. Saat diperjalanan menuju taman tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita hamil berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya ia akan bersalin, jadi aku bantu ia menuju rumah sakit. Kau tahu, dengan segenap rasa bersalahku karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku sungguh minta maaf, karena aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan menimpaku saat aku akan menemuimu untuk kencan kita, aku minta maaf.**

 **Kimingyu : Tak apa jika pesanku hanya kau baca. Tapi aku serius kali ini, aku juga pasti akan marah jika aku jadi dirimu. Kau pasti menungguku sangat lama, bukan? Maafkan aku ya,** ** _hyung._**

Wonu harus balas apa ini? Pipinya merona, membaca pesan masuk dari Kim Mingyu namun rasa dongkol di hatinya masih jauh lebih besar daripada rasa luluh akan pesan masuk dari Kim Mingyu barusan. Balas tidak, ya?

Akhirnya dengan segala rasa gengsi demi rencananya membuat Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta duluan padanya, ia membalas pesan dari Mingyu.

 **Jeonu : Tak masalah (** _read_ **)**

 **Kimingyu : Kau marah, benar?**

 **Jeonu : Menurutmu? Apa menunggu selama hampir satu setengah jam itu enak? Mana tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa kuajak bicara di taman. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan.**

 **Kimingyu : Maafkan aku. Bagaimana jika besok aku mentraktirmu** ** _tteokboki sepuasnya?_** **Sekaligus mengganti kencan kita yang gagal hari ini? Bagaimana?**

 **Jeonu : CALL! Tapi, aku tak mau menunggu. Kau yang menungguku.**

 **Kimingyu : Pangeran akan selalu menuruti semua permintaan, Tuan Puteri.**

Sepertinya Wonu memang kurang waras, dipanggil tuan puteri malah merona. Ingatkan Wonu bahwa dia pria tulen yang memiliki _adam's apple_.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Sesuai kesepakatan kemarin, Kim Mingyu serius tentang cuitannya mentraktir Jeon Wonu. Wonu yang lapar atau bagaimana, ia sudah menghabiskan 4 piring _tteokboki_. Bukan begitu, mari kuberitahu. Jeon Wonu memang orang paling picik sedunia. Ia berencana menguras habis dompet Mingyu dengan dalih 'balas dendam' /jangan ditiru

Setelah mangkuk keenam akhirnya ia berhenti makan juga. Perutnya sangat sesak, untuk sekedar berdiri pun ia tak bisa. Pelayan pun menghampiri mejanya dan meja Mingyu. Menagih bill atas apa yang telah mereka pesan. Wonu sih santai saja, karena Kim Mingyu yang membayar. Tapi. . .

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, peribahasa itu benar adanya. Kim Mingyu tak membawa dompet, dan ia pun sama. Karena ia pikir ia akan ditraktir jadi ia ceroboh tak membawa benda berisi uang itu. Sungguh nasib sial tak akan berhenti selama Wonu bersama Mingyu, begitulah pemikiran sempitnya. Akhirnya dengan segala rasa malu dan gengsi, Wonu dan Mingyu dijadikan karyawan tak digaji untuk membantu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di restoran itu. Mencuci piring dan membereskan piring kotor, mana perut Wonu masih kekenyangan. Nais.

" _Hyung,_ jangan cemberut terus. Maafkan aku."

Rasa dongkolnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia tak ingin menanggapi segala bentuk kehidupan Kim Mingyu, ia benar-benar menganggap Kim Mingyu tak ada. Dan sepertinya menganggap Kim Mingyu tak ada bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk ketenangan dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menyayat tangannya dengan pisau asah sekarang. Ia tak kuat, baru saja akan membuka hati pada Kim Mingyu padahal. Salahkan Kim Mingyu yang terlalu tidak bermanfaat untuk hidup.

"Agar kau tak marah lagi, biar aku yang mengerjakan semua ini." Wonu tak bisa tidak luluh atas perhatian Kim Mingyu padanya. Tapi ia tetap kukuh menganggap Kim Mingyu tak ada. " _hyung,_ kau boleh mencaciku sampai kau puas. Tapi aku mohon jangan diamkan aku seperti ini."

"Kau tidak ingin aku perlakukan seperti ini tapi sikapmu seperti ingin kuperlakukan terus seperti ini. Kau ini kalau mau membunuhku, langsung saja tikam aku dengan sebilah pisau. Tak usah sungkan, kau boleh menikamku sekarang juga."

"Ucapanmu sungguh menyayat hatiku. Kau berbicara begitu seakan aku benar-benar pengganggu dalam hidupmu. Aku sedang berusaha tak membuatmu marah, tapi aku selalu salah di matamu. Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Sudah berapa kali, sih kau meminta maaf? Aku tidak ingin maafmu saja. Aku ingin kau benar-benar berubah. Tutup mulut sampahmu, Hilangkan sikap bar-barmu itu. Aku tak suka. Kau ini terlalu kekanakan. Bahkan kau terlalu kekanakan dalam urusan mencinta."

"Kau tahu, kau seperti seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam mencinta. Apa kau seorang peri cinta?"

Wonu benar-benar jengah, baru saja ia menasehati Mingyu panjang lebar, tapi anak ini tetap seperti itu. Memang sudah begini, sulit untuk dirubah. Mengesalkan

Akhirnya Wonu benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci piring kotor dengan diam. Menghiraukan segala bentuk perhatian dan perkataan Mingyu yang tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Wonu terus melakukan kegiatannya itu sampai malam, sesuai kesepakatan dengan pemilik caffe. Karena ia tak bisa membayar ia harus melunasinya dengan tenaga, begitulah hari ini ia lewati, makan _tteokboki dan menjadi tukang cuci._

.

.

Semenjak kemarin, Kim Mingyu tak mengganggunya di Layn. Biasanya setiap malam, Kim Mingyu selalu nakal mengiriminya pesan-pesan tak bermanfaat. Tujuannya ya agar Jeon Wonu mau membuka diri untuknya. Tapi, tidak biasanya bocah itu tak mengganggu Wonu. Apa ia merenungkan segala perkataan Wonu kemarin? Tentang perubahan dirinya? Entahlah.

Tapi Mingyu yang tak mengganggunya, membuat Wonu jadi uring-uringan, berbagai spekulasi mulai bercabang di pikirannya. Ia terus berpikiran, 'apa Kim Mingyu sudah tak menyukaiku?' sejak kapan seorang _tsundere_ seperti dirinya peduli pada seseorang? Kim Mingyu memang rajanya soal membolak-balik perasaan seseorang, Jeon Wonu contohnya.

"Wonu, _hyung_ harus membeli _mouse_ baru. Karena yang lama kabelnya putus digigit tikus. Kau jaga warnet, ya?" Daripada bosan dan terus dirumah dan terus memikirkan spekulasi kunonya tentang cinta lebih baik Wonu diam bersama komputer kesayangannya di warnet, kan? Hitung-hitung mengobati rasa rindunya karena sudah lama ia tak menjaga warnet dan mengoprek isi software.

Tenang sekali rasanya ia tak melihat keberadaan Kim Mingyu di warnetnya. Tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya seperti menghianati pikirannya. Ia ingin melihat Mingyu, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya. Iseng, ia buka Layn. Dan, Kim Mingyu memblock dirinya. Kemudian, ia buka instagram, sama. Kim Mingyu memblock dirinya.

Apa salahnya? Ia tahu, salahnya banyak kepada Mingyu. Ia selalu mencaci Mingyu dengan bermacam kalimat sarkasme, ia selalu marah-marah kepada Mingyu, pokoknya hal buruk selalu ia tujukan untuk Kim Mingyu. Tapi, tetap masih lebih banyak salahnya Mingyu pada dirinya, tentu.

Ia coba untuk hack akun sosial media teman-temannya Mingyu, ia mulai dari Hansol, gebetannya Seungkwan, teman dekatnya Kim Mingyu. Kemudian Seungcheol, anak komplek sebelah yang bibirnya luar biasa merah. Kemudian ada Minghao, ia belum tahu anak ini, yang ia tahu anak ini juga teman dekat Kim Mingyu. Kemudian terakhir, Seokmin, si bodoh ini juga berteman dengan Mingyu, tak apa sih, sama-sama bodoh. Sangat serasi

Dari yang ia lihat, dari chat dan bermacam multichat sampai group. Kim Mingyu baru saja jadian dengan kakak kelasnya, siapa tadi namanya? Nana?

Memang benar, ternyata jatuh cinta itu tidak bagus. Apalagi jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Kim Mingyu, baru saja Wonu membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti ia pacaran dengan Kim Mingyu, tapi kenyataan pahit sudah menunjukkan dirinya di depan Wonu duluan. Kim Mingyu sudah taken, bahkan memblocknya. Wonu akan mengambil pelajaran dari kisah cintanya, yaitu, Jangan berharap lebih, bahkan sampai ingin membuat Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta duluan? Mustahil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 is OUT! Bagaimana? Baper? Penasaran tidak? Apa Mingyu belum menyadarinya? Apa Wonu yang belum menyadarinya? Atau, Apa kalian yang belum menyadari? Pokoknya review saja, terimakasih~

 _10 Feb 2017_


	4. Complicated

**Hacker in Love**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu! _player_ x Wonwoo! _hacker_

 _Bahasa baku tak baku_

"Software saja bisa kau hack, bagaimana jika hatimu sendiri yang kau hack agar bisa menerimaku menjadi pacarmu?" –Mingyu

"Sekali bodoh, ya tetap bodoh. Kau ini, orang bodoh yang selalu bicara omong kosong." –Wonu

.

.

.

Memang benar, ternyata jatuh cinta itu tidak bagus. Apalagi jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Kim Mingyu, baru saja Wonu membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti ia pacaran dengan Kim Mingyu, tapi kenyataan pahit sudah menunjukkan dirinya di depan Wonu duluan. Kim Mingyu sudah taken, bahkan memblocknya. Wonu akan mengambil pelajaran dari kisah cintanya, yaitu, Jangan berharap lebih, bahkan sampai ingin membuat Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta duluan? Mustahil.

 **.**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Wonu kembali disibukan dengan kewajibannya menjaga warnet. Kakaknya itu selalu seenaknya. Ia menyuruh Wonu menjaga warnet karena hari ini ia ada kencan dengan kekasihnya. Ck! Wonu sih santai, karena sudah biasa ia dijadikan tumbal. Jadi obat nyamuk pun Wonu sudah sering. Kalau berpacaran, kakaknya itu kan tak tahu tempat dan waktu. Ck!

Tidak biasanya, warnet hari ini sangat ramai, mulai dari yang anak muda sampai orang tua bermain internet hari ini. Tunggu-tunggu, baru saja tadi masuk segerombolan anak Sekolah masuk ke warnetnya, ada apa ini? Bukan begitu, masalahnya seragam yang mereka pakai mirip dengan seragam seseorang yang telah menjatuhkan perasaan dan harga dirinya! Siapa lagi, Kim Mingyu tentu saja.

" _hyung_ , bagaimana ini warnetnya sudah penuh. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku." Tiba-tiba fokus Wonu kembali setelah salah seorang dari gerombolan tadi menegurnya.

"Tunggu saja. Nanti juga ada yang selesai." Wonu dengan acuh menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya memaksa ini.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku, _hyung._ Karena aku harus bertemu pacarku setelahnya."

"Apakah semua anak di sekolahmu seperti ini?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa!? Hey bocah, dengar ya, aku pernah menemukan satu orang semacam kau. Dan sungguh, rasanya ingin mati saja saat sikapmu itu tak jauh beda dengan orang itu. Kalau kau tak mau menunggu, cari saja warnet lain." Entah Wonu yang terlalu keras, atau bocah itu yang terlalu lembek. Ia langsung menunduk dan kembali ke tempat. Wonu pikir, sekolahan mereka ini terlalu lembek untuk seorang pria tulen. Bikin naik darah saja.

.

.

"Hey kau tahu tidak, penjaga warnet disini seperti algojo. Seram sekali! Taedong saja sampai tak bisa berkutik setelah dimarahi penjaga warnet itu."

"dari awal aku sudah menduga bahwa dilihat dari wajahnya saja orang itu menyeramkan. Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Siapapun pasti tak mau menjadi pacarnya, sikapnya terlalu bar-bar."

Lama-lama panas juga telinganya terus-menerus mendengar gibahan gerombolan anak-anak yang salah satunya ia marahi tadi, ia jadi menyesal memarahi anak tadi. Tapi, apakah benar kalau ia terlalu bar-bar? Pantas saja Kim Mingyu tak mau dengannya. Tuh kan Kim Mingyu lagi, gagal move on akutuh):

Wonu mengangguk mantap, ia sudah bermufakat dengan hati dan fikirannya bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lemah lembut dan tidak bar-bar. Ini semua gara-gara gibahan anak-anak tadi mengenai dirinya dan ia mendapat pencerahan setelah me-hack akun sosial media Nana pacarnya Mingyu itu, yang Wonu lihat dari foto-foto orang itu sih menurut Wonu kalem dan pendiam, sebenarnya ia juga kalem dan pendiam, hanya kurang lembut dan sopan, itu saja.

.

.

Wonu akan berusaha menghubungi Mingyu lagi, karena barusan ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan pengunjung warnetnya tentang cinta. 'jika kau mau menjadikan orang yang kau suka sebagai milikmu, maka kau harus berjuang'. Wonu mungkin gila, tapi ia tak pernah merasa seyakin ini saat menyukai seseorang.

Dimulai dari menambahkan teman semua teman dekatnya Mingyu. Lalu tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang sok akrab, yang untungnya semua teman Mingyu tak mempermasalahkan orang yang sok akrab. Ia terus-menerus menanyakan kabar Mingyu, tapi ada satu orang teman Mingyu yang membuatnya ilfeel, namanya Jun. Bahkan si Jun ini terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Wonu. Baru juga 3 hari mereka saling bertukar pesan, yang lebih gawatnya Jun ini mau serius kepadanya, ia bahkan telah meminta orang tuanya agar pindah rumah di komplek rumah Wonu, dengan alasan agar dekat dengan Wonu. Sungguh menyesal ia malah mengirim pesan kepada temannya Mingyu.

 **WenTampan` : Wonu sayang, calon istriku. Bagaimana jika hari ini aku ke rumahmu?**

 **Jeonu : Tak bisa, aku sibuk. (** _read_ **)**

 **WenTampan : Terlambat, aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Ayo keluarlah sayang.**

 **Jeonu : Percuma mau kau panggil aku sampai kau berjanggut pun aku tak ada di rumah. (** _read_ **)**

 **WenTampan : Aku akan menumbuhkan janggut untukmu, sayang.**

Wonu hanya bergidik mendengar pesan balasan dari Junhui, wonu rasa orang ini lebih membuatnya ingin mati dibandingkan guyonan Mingyu. Ia membutuhkan Mingyu sekarang untuk mengusir si bodoh satu ini. Membayangkan wajah Junhui saja sukses membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

 **WenTampan : Sayang, kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?**

 **WenTampan : Sayang**

 **WenTampan : Sayang, aku menyusul kau ke warnet ya. Kakakmu bilang, kau sedang menjaga warnet.**

Sialan! Kakaknya ini memang harus Wonu masukan ke daftar orang-orang yang ingin dia musnahkan. Kesal sekali, yang terpenting Wonu harus pergi dari warnet dan bersembunyi dari Junhui. Wonu menutup semua akses warnet kemudian pergi meninggalkan warnet. Lari dari Junhui itu tujuan utamanya. Terlambat—

"WONU, SAYANGKU! CALON ISTRIKU!" Sial, sial, sial. Begitu Wonu mau kabur, ketahuan duluan sama Junhui. pilihan Wonu hanya dua. Menyerahkan diri, atau lari. Jelaslah Wonu akan lari!

Akhirnya mereka terlibat kejar-kejaran. Jangan bayangkan film india, karena mereka bukanlah pemeran film india.

Wonu terus-terusan melihat ke belakang, memastikan apa mahluk itu masih mengejarnya apa tidak. Sehingga tidak sadar dia menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya menimpa orang itu. Saat Wonu lihat, betapa terkejutnya Wonu. Orang itu Kim Mingyu! Orang yang sudah bikin hati Wonu berasa maju mundur cantik.

"WONU! SAYANG!" Oke. Wonu terpaksa melakukan ini! Dia harus nekat

"Mingyu, maapin gua—" terus Wonu langsung cium bibir Mingyu depan mata Junhui. junhui seketika itu langsung beku. Sakit sekali—

Tapi, Wonu dibuat kaget, karena Mingyu dorong kasar Wonu pas Junhui udah pergi dari situ.

"Hyung."

Wonu gaberani liat muka Mingyu. Pasti Mingyu nganggep dia murahan, jalang. Tapi sumpah. Wonu gak ada niat ke situ, cuman ya tadi kebetulan yang mendadak.

"Maaf ya." Wonu kaget, Mingyu minta maaf buat apa.

"Maaf karena udah ninggalin hyung gitu aja, sebenernya aku lagi merenung, merenung untuk jadi yang hyung mau. Oh iya, soal aku pacaran sama Nana noona juga itu cuman akal-akalan biar hyung cemburu, hehe." Setelah buat hati Wonu cenat-cenut dan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, Mingyu cuman bisa ketawa crispy.

"Terus gimana, hyung?"

"Gimana apanya?" Wonu balik lagi, ketus

"Hubungan kita."

"Setelah lu ninggalin gua dan balik lagi ngasih harapan, emang dikira ga sakit apa pas tau lu pacaran. Gua bener-bener merasa dibuang pas itu. Dan sekarang lu ngasih harapan lagi, kenapa engga? Yaudah kita jalanin dulu aja yang sekarang." Dikirain Wonu bakal meledak-ledak gitu:") engga:")

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daripada ga dilanjut, lebih baik aku paksa lanjut walau bahasa bobrok parah. Beda jauh sama chapter sebelumnya, maaf ya:"( sekali lagi maaf:"( dan ini selesai guys. Cerita abal-abalku akhirnya menemui titik penyelesaian walau gabisa disebut penyelesaian:"( maafkan aku sekali lagi:"((**

 _ **31 May 2017**_


End file.
